villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Adam (Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter)
'Adam '''was the main antagonist of the 2012 film ''Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter. He was played by British actor Rufus Sewell. Role in the film Little is known about Adam's past, except that he claims to have been on earth for approximately 5000 years. He was described by Henry Sturges as "He from which others are made", possibly indicating that he was either the first vampire or the last surviving vampire from the first. Adam recounted how he watched the pyrimids of Egypt get built through pitiless slave labor, watched Christians feed humans they deemed blasphemous to lions and watched Africans sell their own kind to Caucasians. Seeing humans treated with such cruelty had lead Adam to despise the human race, veiwing people as heartless, selfish and inferior. Adam also deemed that all humans were a slave to something, no matter how they viewed their lives. The most vivid veiwing of an event in Adam's past is how he turned Henry Sturges into a Vampire at an unspecified date. Henry, as a skilled vampire hunter, single handedly destroyed a few of Adam's vampire henchmen, but Adam easily overpowered Henry and bit his neck, adding him to the family of the undead. It was then Adam pointed out to a devestated Henry that vampires cannot destroy their own kind, as no matter how hard Henry tried it seemed as though an invisible forcefield was preventing him from stabbing Adam with his silver knife. Since then, Henry began to recruit humans to pass his skills onto, in the hopes that evil vampires, like Adam, will someday be destroyed. Henry eventually found a promising apprentice in Abraham Lincoln, future 16th President of the United States of America. At some point before the time of the American Civil War, Adam and his vampire clan took to enslaving African people and subjecting them to unfair slave labor like several other Americans. Unlike the humans however, who supported slavery purely out of greed, laziness and racial discrimination, the vampires used their slaves as sustenance, knowing they would have an unlimited supply and would not arouse suspicion as very few people cared if slaves died. After learning that a human named Lincoln was hunting and destroying vampires in Springfield, Illinois, Adam attempted to have Lincoln captured but his plan failed. After having witnessed the horror that African-American's were leagally exposed to, Lincoln pursed politics and law, in the hopes to abolish slavery in America someday. Whilst in office during his early fiffties, Lincoln learned that the vampires of the south had joined forces with the Confederacy and were easily quashing the Union. To make matters worse, one of the vampires had infiltrated the White House and murdered Willie, Lincoln's youngest child. Having given up vampire hunting initially, Lincoln remembered that all vampires were powerless against silver, so he had all of the Unions silver collected, melted down, reset and reformed into bullets and cannon balls. One of Lincoln's longtime friends, named Speed, warned the vampires of the plan to transport the silver via train, in the hopes that his apparent treachery will lure the vampires into the one place so they could finally be destroyed. Adam lead a large pack of vampires to stop the train while it was in motion. Lincoln and his best friend, William Johnson, managed to destroy all the vampires that attempted to stop them, but even combined they were no match for the mighty Adam. Adam almost succeeded in turning Lincoln into a vampire but was stopped by Henry, who managed to save Lincoln and Johnson but was, again, easily defeated by Adam. Adam suddenly found out the train was full of rocks, not silver, and that Speed had lied to him. Adam savagely killed Speed and knocked Henry unconcious. Adam got off the train and began to kick out the support beams holding the tracks up over a crater but Lincoln and Jonhson were able to get off it before it fell. Adam cornered them on the tracks, demanding Lincoln tell him where the silver was. Lincoln responded by striking Adam in the heart with his silver pocket watch, finally destroying the ancient monster and Henry saved him and Johnson before they fell with the train to their deaths. It turned out that the train had been a ruse and that the silver had been delivered on foot to the Union armies campsite. Now armed with silver amunition, the Union army easily overwhelmed the helpless vampires and eventually won the Civil war. Slavery was henceforth abolished, all remaining vampires fled the country and Adam's destruction had been in vain. Gallery Adam's evil grin JPG.jpeg|Adam's evil grin Category:Vampires Category:Undead Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Slaver Category:Murderer Category:Delusional Category:Deceased Category:Old Villains Category:Leader Category:Fighter Category:Supervillains Category:Deal Makers Category:Magic Category:Hypocrites Category:Power Hungry Category:Mongers Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Male Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Warlords Category:Extortionists Category:Nameless Villains Category:Man-Hunters Category:Rich Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Immortals Category:Live Action Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Siblings Category:Barbarian Category:Tyrants Category:Man-Eaters Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Provoker Category:Conspirators Category:Monsters Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Big Bads Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Abusers Category:Brutes Category:Egotist Category:Criminals Category:War Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Mastermind